


Carnival Mirror (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: How about chubby college bucky who is scared people will judge him but you are there to reassure him?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 9





	Carnival Mirror (College AU)

“SPRING BREEEAAK!!” your classmates yelled out after your professor dismissed you from your last class of the day.

You and Bucky chuckled as you waltzed out of class with the rest of your classmates. Bucky’s arm was around your shoulders, while yours was around his waist.

“Did Steve tell you about Nat and her sorority holding a pool party tonight to celebrate Spring Break?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Don’t think I’m gonna go.”

You pulled away to stand in front of him, making him halt in his place, “What? No! Babe, you gotta come! We can lounge by the pool, or swim, relax and talk with our friends-”

He shrugged, “We can do that any time. I just-I don’t wanna be around all those people, ya know?” he adjusts the strap of his backpack that rests on his shoulder as he maneuvers himself around you and continues to walk.

You followed him, “Bucky, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’, baby,” he mumbled, which didn’t help persuade you at all.

You grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards you, “Seriously, Buck, what’s wrong?”

“Y/N, can you please drop it? It’s nothing, okay?”

“No, it’s clearly something if it’s got you all upset. If you’re upset, I wanna help fix-”

“I don’t want anyone to see me, okay?!” he burst out, startling you and a few people around you. He scowled and pulled you away from everyone so you could have more privacy.

Your brows furrowed in confusion, your head tilted to the side, trying to figure out what he meant, “I don’t understand.”

Bucky scoffed, “C’mon, babe, you’ve seen me naked. That ain’t a nice sight to behold.”

“Oh, I beg to differ. I recall jumping your bones as soon as we got back from your club meeting two nights ago.”

“Not everyone is as understanding and perfect like you, Y/N. I’m a chubby guy. We’re gonna go to Nat’s pool party where we’ll be surrounded by a bunch of attractive skinny people and all they’re gonna do is laugh at me and wonder how someone amazing as you ended up with a guy like me.” he slumped against a pillar, letting out a defeated sigh. 

You stepped forward, resting your hands on his chest, “Bucky, it shouldn’t matter what anyone says about you or even thinks about you. If anyone judges for how you look rather than your personality and sense of self, then they’re assholes. Every single one of ‘em.”

“Y/N, I look like a carnival playhouse mirror. Everything up here,” he gestures to his chest up, “Looks great, but everything below,” he gestures to his stomach, “looks distorted and wrong.”

“Bucky,” you cupped his face and murmured his name so softly and lovingly, “Your body has changed and it happens. Not everyone keeps their shape and that’s okay. D’you really think I care about how you look? But please note, that I do find you very handsome and sexy and I wanna pounce you every chance I get,” your comment making Bucky smile, coupled with a little giggle, “I’m with you also because of how smart, caring, funny, compassionate, and kind you are. And if people don’t wanna get to know you because of how you look, then I think they’re missin’ out on a really great person.”

Bucky brought up his hand to lovingly stroke your cheek, “How did I get so lucky to find someone as perfect as you?”

You leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, “If you don’t wanna go to the pool party, it’s fine. I’ll tell Nat that we’ll skip out and spend our first day of Spring Break inside cuddling or something.”

“No, I-we could go to Nat’s. I just-I don’t know if I wanna go swimming.”

You nodded in understanding, “That’s fine. I’ll just bring our things with us in case you change your mind. If you do, great. If you don’t, that’s great to. I don’t wanna pressure you, Buck.”

Bucky leaned in and kissed you again, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too.”

____________________________

You and Bucky stood by the pool talking with Nat. You two were dressed in appropriate pool attire. You in a sundress with your swimsuit underneath, and Bucky with a loose fitting t-shirt and his swim trunks.

“So, you guys wanna head in the pool? It feels sooo good.”

You looked at Bucky, silently asking him if he was up for it. He gave a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah. Alright.”

You and Bucky moved to a lounge chair where you pulled off your dress and set it on top. Bucky was hesitantly playing with the hem of his shirt and you put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “You could always just wear the shirt inside the pool.”

He shook his head, “N-No. I-I gotta do this. Not for them, but for me.” he let out a deep exhale and then pulled the shirt over his head. After he set it next to your dress, he looked around. No one was staring at him or laughing. They didn’t care.

He visibly relaxed and you giggled, “See? Everything’s okay!” you took his hand, pulling him towards the edge of the pool. You looked a Bucky, then the pull, ready to jump in. 

“Wait,” Bucky pulled you into his arms and kissed you deeply on the lips, which earned some whistles from people around you. When he pulled away, he had a grin on his face, “Thank you, baby. And…I’m sorry.”

You looked at him curiously, “Sorry for wh-” SPLASH!

Bucky had pushed you into the water, earning a laugh from him and anyone watching the two of you. 

When you resurfaced, you feigned anger, “Oh you are soooo dead James Buchanan Barnes!”

Bucky winked, “Try ‘nd catch me!” he cannonballed into the pool and proceeded to swim as far away from you as possible. He had nothing to worry about at all.


End file.
